The Godzilla Comic
The Godzilla Comic is a Japanese anthology comic published by Takarajimasha, Inc. in January of 1990.Amazon.co.jp: Theゴジラcomic (宝島コミックス) Contents The Godzilla Comic is an anthology comic featuring the work of a vast number of different artists, and 15 original stories. The tales vary from humorous parody to darker themes. The chapters are: #Original Story: GODZILLA by Hiroshi Yokoyama #Godzilla² |Gojira²}} ﻿by Minoru Kawasaki and Kia Asamiya #POSEIDON by Tatsuya Tomimoto #Tokyo Godzilla Group by Shinpei Ito #Godzilla vs. Bonsai Daughter by Koichiro Yasunaga #Strange Tale of Genroku Period Odo Island by Yutaka Kondo #Monster Warrior Godzilla by Hurricane Ryu #Godzilla: Nightmare Option by Kenichi Matsuzaki and Tamaki Nozomu #A Small Godzilla by Akio Jissoji and Reijiro Kato #Last Seen by Kazuko Yumeno #Warning from G by Shinobu Kaze #Godzilla vs. Chief Yamada by Ken Ishikawa #Godzilla's Resumed Earth Defense Battle by Kazumine Daiji #Gojira-Kun by Yamada Takahiro #Godzilla, Young Guy, and Me by Minoru Kawasaki Chapters Godzilla² In a comical short by comedian and The Monster X Strikes Back: Attack the G8 Summit (among other things) director Minoru Kawasaki, Japanese pop idol Yuki Saito is invited to join the Earth Defense Force, and uses her singing to pacify Godzilla during one of his rampages. Tokyo Godzilla Group Another satirical take, this time poking fun at the various conference sequences of the Godzilla and other Toho monster films. Godzilla vs. Bonsai Daughter In a tale with a clear inspiration from Godzilla vs. Biollante, a human-bonsai creature defends the world from Godzilla. This story is more atmospheric in nature, and Godzilla only appears, in silhouette, in a single panel. Strange Tale of Genroku Period Odo Island In 1701, Godzilla appears and battles a group of Edo period Japanese samurai. Monster Warrior Godzilla Created by conceptual artist and suit actor of the VS series "Hurricane" Ryu, this story is a more abstract take on Godzilla and the Toho monsters are anthropomorphic warriors, and includes scenes of Godzilla slashing spaceships apart with a sword, and Jet Jaguar riding a motorcycle. Godzilla: Nightmare Option In this story Godzilla battles a monster named Gandora, and at the end mutates into a "Super Godzilla" type form. A Small Godzilla Written by Ultraman (among other things) director Akio Jissoji, a love story takes a turn when its revealed the object of a cameraman's affection is actually an alien attempting to control Godzilla. Warning from G Easily the strangest and most controversial story in the whole book, a martial arts master learns a special killing technique to use against Godzilla. Against all odds the move works and Godzilla is killed, though at the cost of his own life, leaving his pregnant wife a widow. Not long after the child is born, he starts behaving strangely, and he reveals that he is actually Godzilla reincarnated in human form before attacking his mother. The story from there takes a ride through the spirit world. Godzilla vs. Chief Yamada Another humorous story that's something of a crossover with the author's own Salaryman-style comic character. Godzilla's Resumed Earth Defense Battle Gigan and King Ghidorah return, and Godzilla and Mothra engage them in Antarctica. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Bonsai Daughter (Godzilla vs. Bonsai Daughter) *TitanosaurusAmeblo.jp: フュージョン (Monster Warrior Godzilla) *Space Beastman (Monster Warrior Godzilla) *Gorosaurus (Monster Warrior Godzilla) *Sanda (Monster Warrior Godzilla) *Kamoebas (Monster Warrior Godzilla) *King Caesar (Monster Warrior Godzilla) *Anguirus (Monster Warrior Godzilla) *BiollanteAmeblo.jp: 僕らは、こんなゴジラが見たかった！！のか？『THEゴジラCOMIC』 (Monster Warrior Godzilla) *MechaGodzilla (Monster Warrior Godzilla) *Mechani-Kong (Monster Warrior Godzilla) *Jet Jaguar (Monster Warrior Godzilla) *Moguera (Monster Warrior Godzilla) *Spirit of the Beast Tree (Monster Warrior Godzilla) *Gandora (Godzilla: Nightmare Option) *Reincarnated Godzilla Child (Warning from G) *King Ghidorah (Godzilla's Resumed Earth Defense Battle) *Gigan (Godzilla's Resumed Earth Defense Battle) *Mothra (Godzilla's Resumed Earth Defense Battle) Gallery Comic1.jpg|Titanosaurus, the Space Beastman, Gorosaurus, and Sanda Comic2.jpg|Kamoebas, King Caesar, and Anguirus discussing amongst each other Comic3.jpg|Godzilla sitting, before being armored Comic4.jpg Comic5.jpg|Godzilla slicing Biollante's head off with his sword, before being armored Comic6.jpg|Godzilla's armor Comic7.jpg|Godzilla being armored Comic8.jpg Comic9.jpg Comic10.jpg|Godzilla being stabbed by a drill Comic11.jpg Comic12.jpg Comic13.jpg|Godzilla arrives in a city Comic14.jpg|Godzilla confronts MechaGodzilla, Mechani-Kong, Jet Jaguar, and Moguera Comic15.jpg|Godzilla dueling Jet Jaguar Comic16.jpg|Godzilla smashes the robot monsters into each other Comic17.jpg|The monsters are finished off by Godzilla's atomic breath Comic18.jpg Gandora001.jpgGandora Gandora002.jpg Gandora003.jpg Gandora004.jpg Gandora005.jpg|Godzilla kills Gandora Trivia *Multiple monsters, who at the time had never made appearances in Godzilla films, appear in anthropomorphic form in the story "Monster Warrior Godzilla" including Sanda, Mechani-Kong, and Moguera. *Although the Space Beastman was shown to only be slightly taller than the average man in his debut film, he is shown in "Monster Warrior Godzilla" to be around the same size as Gorosaurus, Sanda, and Kamoebas who would normally tower over him. References Category:Books Category:Manga Category:Comics